Fantasma ven y haz lo que quieras
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ Spiritpact / Spirit contract ] [ Drabble ] —¿Sabes que un día voy a abandonarte, Shisei? Es el destino de todos los que son como nosotros.


**Fantasma ven y haz lo que quieras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Enseguida brota la necesidad. Eta se vuelve líquida en sus manos y lo va tiñendo todo, una, otra, otra vez hasta que Shisei ya no encuentra la manera de parar. Más allá de los deseos carnales, está el anhelo y el corazón noble de Rakugetsu, ese que se abre como un capullo que florece, pequeño e indefenso esperando a ser destrozado sin piedad. Quizá porque Shisei encuentra el placer infausto que le arrancó la vida, en ver el cuerpo y alma núbiles de Rakugetsu manchados por algo pecaminoso y lujurioso.

—No olvides… tus promesas, Nei You.

Viene la suerte a obrar de loca cuando las manos se le vuelven garras y todo lo va tiñendo y tiñendo, cuando descansa sobre él sin pedirlo y sin anticiparlo y todo se revoluciona dentro de su cuerpo. Están los labios de Rakugetsu y la profanación de algo que es sagrado. Está la boca entreabierta y los sonidos que se disparan de ella. Un montón de elucubraciones viajan por sus oídos venidas indistintamente del palacio. Nei You ha abandonado su libertad hace mucho; y su amor por él sólo le trajo una jaula de oro de la que no quería salir.

El albino lo miraba sentado en su silla: Nei You de rodillas frente a él era quizá la cosa más agradable que había presenciado en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde su nacimiento. _Besa su pie_. Las voces vienen a la cabeza del peli-azul y este las atiende como si fueran órdenes. El zapato de Rakugetsu se pierde en el piso y besa su pie, una, dos veces hasta que sigue subiendo hasta el tobillo.

Todo se vuelve una adoración gastada, Nei You está cansado de estar cansado, de sólo permanecer a la espera de que el albino se deshaga de él. _Muérdelo_. Esta vez acude como grito y no como un susurro. Nei You intenta controlar los impulsos bestiales de su cuerpo, una, dos, tres veces hasta que los labios se abren y él muerde en el tobillo. La piel se crispa y el albino se remueve en su lugar. Sus largos dedos le acarician la cabeza, se enredan en sus cabellos azules y él suspira con deseos mal contenidos.

—¿Todo bien, Shisei? —la maldad crepita por el recinto con la risita de Rakugetsu. Nei You alza el rostro y no encuentra otra cosa que no sea la profunda oscuridad que lo engulle en ese momento. Rakugetsu lo ha privado de su sentido de la vista y cuando lo busca sólo encuentra los largos dedos trazando el camino de su mejilla hasta su boca. Cuando quiere parar comienza a darse cuenta de que su libertad nunca existió y estuvo condenado desde el día de su nacimiento.

Shisei abre los labios tácito y obediente cuando Rakugetsu lo urge con la yema de sus dedos. Es un ritual secreto y el albino en secreto adora ese estado de putrefacción en la que se encuentra el alma del peli-azul, quiere verlo destruido y retorciéndose de un placer infausto que lo ayudará a llenarse pero que jamás lo hará vivir.

—¿Sabes que un día te abandonaré, Shisei?

El peli-azul no contesta, engullendo los dedos que entran y salen de su boca lento, como una ligera danza que los va empapando y él le diluyen los sentidos. Shisei quiere gritarle que no, que por más que lo repudie y le pida que se vaya jamás lo hará. Que permanecerá a su lado aún si tiene que morir para conseguirlo.

Es el albino ahora quien se mueve, desciende de su trono infernal, en ese, el reino de los cielos y toma el rostro de Shisei entre sus manos largas. Los labios del exorcista se abren, queriendo soltar cada respiración en ellos hasta que el younmeishi lo consuma por completo y lo deje a su lado aun cuando las centurias pasen. —Es el destino de quienes son como nosotros.

Shisei se pregunta quiénes son como ellos.

Quiénes pueden quererlo todo y tener tan poco.

Cómo alguien más puede sufrir el calvario en carne de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, no poder adorarlo como es merecido o necesitarlo tanto como lo hace. Shisei respira de manera errática, porque la simple idea de perderlo le causa demasiado dolor. Rakugetsu le besa las mejillas húmedas y la bendición traspasa cada poro de su piel, se siente vivo y al minuto siguiente quiere desgarrarse la carne por el dolor que le provoca saber que lo perderá en algún momento.

—No voy a dejarlo, Rakugetsu-sama, lo seguiré hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan polvo y mi corazón deje de latir.

 _Mentiroso._


End file.
